


if you lie down with wolves (you learn to howl)

by likeabomb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: In the time Logan was living with the wolf pack he was one of their two omegas. Expected to keep the pack engaged and stress free means more than just starting play fights.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	if you lie down with wolves (you learn to howl)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of a personalized Kinktober list that I'm doing with a few friends!  
> Check the rest of the collection for not only my other days, but their contributions to this month too!
> 
> Day 1 (Bestiality and/or Animal Transformation)

A swipe of cold and wet yanks Logan from his sleep, not enough to startle him, but enough that he’s definitely awake. It’s chased by a hot and wet swipe, and his breath catches and his eyes roll a little. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he shifts, just a little, and opens his eyes.

Pale Eyes has his tongue out, lavishing Logan’s ass with attention. For now it’s just his ass cheeks and the top of his thighs, but it’s because he can smell the marking left there from the alpha male, and the betas are always all too curious to come investigate after Grey Scar has gone out for the day. Logan should be with him, hunting, but he always ends up worn out after a good rut.

He’s got stamina like nobody’s business, but nothing knocks him out more like taking the alpha’s knot.

Waking up to one of the betas ready to go, though, isn’t new, and it’s definitely not frowned upon. 

Logan reaches gently to run his hand over Pale Eye’s head and scritch behind his ear like Logan knows he likes before he rolls over onto his belly. The wolf stops for a moment while he moves, but when Logan shifts his legs and hips up, so the wolf can have all of him he so pleases, Pale Eyes doesn’t waste time.

The wolf is blind, entirely, and Logan has never figured out if it was an injury, or he was born blind. He tends to stick by the dens, or rendezvous points when they have them, and the rest of the pack accommodates where they can. He gets around fine, it’s just a little tougher. It doesn’t stop him from figuring out real quick how to mount a bitch, though.

When he joined the pack, he thought either he’d end up usurping the omega and the wolf who’d been acting as their omega would be seen as a beta instead, but instead of that, he and Broken Fang have instead both settled into omega positions. It makes sense, though, with the pack growing. Red Streak is going to have pups in a week or so, Logan guesses, and then they’ll have more mouths to feed, and a bigger pack. A bigger pack needs more omegas to take the edge off. To initiate play, to solidify order.

Logan’s more than happy with that, really. He usually curls up with Broken Fang at the end of the day, face buried into her fur, and he’s very good at getting the pack going in play fights. They respect him just as deeply as he respects them.

He hadn’t thought coming out to the woods was going to _be_ anything, because when he’d left society, and cast off the shroud of humanity, he’d thought, foolishly, that he’d simply cease to _be_ all together. 

The animal inside him, the animal he really is, had other ideas about the whole affair.

So now he lives, eats, runs, and sleeps with this wolf pack. And he really can’t see himself going back to the way things were before. He’s too happy the way things are now.

Which is only really emphasized by the way Pale Eyes cocks his head a little to bury his tongue in Logan’s pussy, lapping out Grey Scar’s thick cum, licking over his jowls happily. Cheeks and thighs and cunt and ass and clit all get a hearty tongue bath before the scuffle of claws on the stone of the den make Logan shift a little more and present himself.

Rough paws with claws clamber against his legs and back and his face scrunches a little as they dig and leave a few jagged but shallow cuts. They heal before they even have time to really hurt. He turns his head to watch and help if need be. 

Licking his lips, he mutters gently, “That’s it, boy, c’mon, get up there.”  
  
Logan’s toes curl when he sees the bright red cock hanging between the wolf’s legs, pushing free of his sheath the more he gets riled up and ready to mount. Logan’s pussy clenches hard at the thought. He knows Pale Eyes isn’t quite as big as the alpha- there’s a reason Grey Scar is the breeding male- but he’s still a wolf, and the whole pack is healthy and flourishing out here in the wild woods, so he’s not small.  
  
Logan’s still slick and stretched from the knot the night before, and Pale Eyes all but tongue fucking him, so when the blunt head of his cock starts to rut against Logan’s hole, he knows it’s not going to hurt. No more than the typical ache of fucking an animal, at least. He slides hot against his folds and ruts against Logan’s clit and his eyes roll back a little at the feeling slamming into him.

Reaching a hand under himself, between his legs, he grips Pale Eyes’ cock, eliciting a soft whine from the wolf, and angles it better so when he ruts his hips, he catches Logan’s cunt properly, and with another buck of his hips, pushes inside. It’s a lot all at once and Logan shudders hard, panting immediately. It’s big and scorching hot and there’s no waiting period to adjust. There’s just the frantic rutting of the animal behind him and his own need to fill and knot Logan’s tight pussy.

It rocks Logan back and forth, his arms scraping the rough rock floor of the den where he’s braced himself, and he just loses himself in the feeling of being split open and used.

The slick, wet sound of it echoes in the den, mingling nicely with the sound of both Pale Eyes and Logan panting. Hammering against his cervix at a bruising pace, Logan wonders now and again if he’s animal enough he might have a litter for the pack, but he knows it isn’t true. Still, it only serves to make him fuck himself back onto Pale Eyes cock until he starts to feel the pace quicken.

The knot starts to swell, and at first it’s just extra heat and pressure and girth, but then it’s more than that. Then it starts to tug at his hole and burn when it’s shoved back in. And then when Pale Eyes tugs, it doesn’t come loose and Logan is shuddering hot underneath him. He grits his teeth at the feeling of it swelling even further, making sure they definitely won’t come loose and waste all the seed that starts to pour into him in thick gushes.

Coming hard, his world goes black around the edges and he lets out a noise not unlike the howls of the pack. When he comes to, his cunt is still clenching hot, milking Pale Eye’s knot for all it’s worth, and there’s a heavy feeling low in his belly from just how stuffed he is with cum.

Scrambling and clawing more, Pale Eyes turns himself around and tugs a little and Logan growls quietly at the tight feeling and the _slosh_ in his belly. They’re not going anywhere, and Pale Eyes lowers them to lay.

Reaching back, Logan runs a hand over Pale Eye’s flank and the wolf chuffs a soft sound. Letting himself collapse into the makeshift mess of a bed he’s put together in the back of the den, Logan knows Grey Scar is probably going to want a turn too, when he returns from the hunt.

Maybe he’ll still be stuffed full when he gets back. Maybe when Grey Scar mounts him, his heavy cock will fuck all the last wolf’s seed out of him. Maybe…

Maybe Logan needs another damn nap after the exhausting activities he gets up to. Omegas always do well to keep the pack happy and stress free.


End file.
